Don't Go Back
by EclareANDGirfan
Summary: In the summer the Degrassi students AND the new ones get to go on a summer trip to LA for 6 weeks.  This is after Drop The World, so the breakups and relationships are the same  When Clare gets lost with publicity, will she fall for the same boy?
1. Chapter 1

** Don't Go Back**

** Chapter 1: Price Tag**

**Clare's POV  
><strong>

Alli and I were practically jumping up and down until the assistant came over. "Girls, I know you are excited about going to Los Angeles but please, there is no bouncy house on the plane." We both giggled and stopped.

I intertwined our arms and walked on. "So, we do get the front." She said, looking at her ticket. Luckily Principle Simpson asked us who we wanted to sit by, and with the new students, it was hard for them.

We sat in row 21. I got a window seat, (yay!) and looked out.

"Well," I began while putting in one headphone of Alli's iPod, "6 weeks. What are you going to do?" She put in the other headphone.

"Maybe I'll meet a celebrity. YouTube stars like Tobuscus and iJustine. Maybe even Grayson Chance."

I smiled. "Toby and Justine live on a hill, down the street from Lady Gaga, you gonna meet her too?"

She nodded and started searching for songs. We both agreed on Orphan Tears by Your Favorite Martian (RWJ.)

Adam sat in the row in front of us. He volunteered to have the new girl, Katie, to be his partner.

Katie was the most beautiful girl, no wonder he picked her. She was so nice and pretty, just like Fiona.

"H-hey Adam." I greeted, leaning over the seat. He turned his head and smiled. "How's life? Oh, Katie, this is my friend Clare." I shook her hand and returned to my seat.

"She seems nice." Alli said. I nodded to her direction. The two new other kids, Imogen and Jake, sat down. Apparently, they had been dating since middle school. Jake was holding her hand.

I didn't get it, Imogen was the partying type. Jake was a model. But I shouldn't be saying anything… opposites attract. Suddenly my eyes shifted to Eli's then back to the iPod.

_Pieces _by Red was playing. It was my favorite song. _Was. _Such a useful word. Most words that are useful are longer than three letters, but I used this so much.

I _was_ normal, but I didn't see the obstacle in my way. I _was _playing a game.

Wait. If Adam was sitting with Katie, who was Eli sitting next to? I looked back; he sat down next to Fiona. They had become friends knowing both went to therapy and rehab.

They were really good friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please turn off any electronic devices at this time." I pulled out my phone and slid the red arrow to the right. Alli turned off her iPod.

The lift off was loud. I looked at the clouds and tried to make shapes with Alli as we lifted up. Adam was telling Katie about the students.

"Alright passengers it is now okay to turn on your devices, the TV's, and get up to use the restroom. Servers will come around in about half an hour with food."

Alli handed me her iPod again and I started playing Angry Birds. Well, it was an iPhone. Alli began talking to Katie ahead of her.

**June 7, 2011**

I was so happy; Simpson put the trip so it would be over summer. It wasn't a field trip where you have to follow the chauffeur, we got to roam around. Alli and I found the fanciest hotel and booked the second to highest floor.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed when we came in the room. The beds were perfectly made, and had tons of pillows; we could get a view of LA at night by looking out the window.

A flat screen was in the next room, along with some gym equipment and a small kitchen/bar counter. In the one bedroom was a bathroom with a large shower.

In a small closed off room next to the kitchen was another bathroom, with just a small walk-in and other bathroom stuff

Alli wanted to go shopping _after _reading the hotel's supply of hair and clothes magazines.

"Wow. LA has the weirdest celebrity names." Her eyes went scanning the pages.

I laughed. Later on shopping in Body Central we met up with Fi. "Hey Fi," I said, "Where's your buddy?" I nudged her arm.

"Oh, he's-" She began, pointing her finger, I cut her off. "I meant HJ. Didn't you two go shopping like every day?" I asked. She shook her head saying, "Sorry, I have a lot of friends, I thought you meant Eli. She couldn't come."

"Oh… So what hotel are you staying at?" I asked her. We both looked at the jeans rack.

"The best hotel of them all, Andez." I smiled. "Really! That's the hotel we're staying at!" I squealed.

I bought some ripped skinny jeans and an off the shoulder bright red ruffled top. Fi told me to get a fur vest with it too, so now I have tomorrows outfit.

I mistakably walked into a hair salon. "Oh, Hun, YOU would look _perfect _with black hair!" A woman said as I tried to walk out. I turned around at the option. "Sure." I said. She pulled me into the chair.

Hours later I was up and out. I looked in the mirror and instantly smiled at my reflection. I paid for it and walked to Alli.

She went shopping while I got my hair died. "Wow! You look hot!" I posed for her then laughed. "I'm lying." She said.

I walked past her and muttered, "Fuck you." She came up laughing, "I'm sorry. I was just kidding!" I laughed with her.

Eyes looked at me. I turned to see Eli staring at me from a table in the food court. Dammit! He knew me by the side of my head, even with hair dye.

**Eli's POV**

"Dammit Adam! Why do I still love her? She left me! Broken!" I stood and got in his face while yelling.

He stood and got in mine. "Because you know how beautiful she is, and you can't get over it! She died her hair! So what? You don't have to stare at her even though she's fucking beautiful!" I sat down and sighed.

"You think she's beautiful?" I said, in a hushed tone. "Everyone knows. She is beautiful. I don't mean it like I'm in love with her, but, you know what I mean." He sat back down and took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, I do." I muttered. I mean, Katie, Anya, even Fi… Fi? My best friend… I thought she was beautiful. She is but, I don't like her like that.

If Clare was going to play this game, she's going to have a hard opponent. "Have a nice lunch, Adam." I said before leaving.

**Clare's POV**

Alli and I walked out, bags filled. We spent a lot of time shopping in a place called Hot Topic. Hot Topic was punkish, rebellious, but not _too_ much of those.

I went in my room to try everything on. Alli said she had a date with Drew, so I said goodbye.

Oh how I loved that bitch's excuses! Everything went perfect with my new hair. I climbed on the bed to reach the phone and asked the maids service to come for laundry.

I quickly ripped the tags off of the clothes, and took a shower. The maid came just as I finished getting clothes on.

"You called?" The lady asked, coming in with a basket after I let her in. "Yes. Thank you." I said as I helped her load the clothes into the basket. She walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

I pulled open the window and looked at the lights, LA was so beautiful. I decided to take a walk.

I walked downstairs and got into the elevator, a boy walked next to me, wearing a fedora. I leaned against the wall awkwardly waiting for it to end.

When I got out, he got out, and he walked one step behind me on the sidewalk. I spun around. "Stop following me and fuck off! I don't want to be raped on my first day in LA!"

I shouted. He started to speak quietly, "I know, that's why you don't walk alone." He took off his hat. I should've noticed his hair.

"What're you doing?" I asked. He looked at me. "You always need a guard, little sis." Sav walked beside me. "So, you partners with HJ on the trip?" I asked him. He started talking to me and I felt bad for swearing at him.

"Do what you must but I'm going to meet Bianca. It's been a while…" I said. My head looked at the sidewalk.

"You don't know what kind of people could be out here! It's almost nine!" He yelled quietly. I nodded and muttered thanks.

I walked the streets next to him having normal conversations. "Why didn't you take a cab?" He finally asked, and I realized we were already here.

"I felt like a nice walk would be nice. Thanks for coming." I hugged him goodbye and called to ask B what floor she lived on.

_Wow, floor 187, interesting… _I pushed the button, (When I found it) and felt the elevator shuffle before launch.

I walked on the dark green carpet. The décor was so fancy, so beautiful, and definitely eye-catching. There were famous painting all along the walls, and each door along the hall had a different color from red to black.

I knocked on the door marked 453. Bianca asked, "Who is it?" I sighed before yelling outside the door, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT IS?" But I didn't yell so loud the people next door could hear.

She opened the door with a welcoming smile on her face. "Whoa! The place is awesome!"

Her living room had the wonderful beach pattern. Blue walls matched with dark oak fireplaces, a flat screen (on a dark oak stand,) candles, and white leather couches and chairs.

"Thanks. BTW, who did you take?" She asked me. I didn't have a boy, and I figured it being really weird sharing the room with one if you're a virgin.

"Oh," I began, my mouth staying in that place. "I brought Alli of course! Who for you?"

She smirked, "Well, my boy Drew!" She almost squealed. Before giving me the tour of the house.

The bedrooms were painted awful mustard yellow. But it had a bubbly feel to it. With a bed planted in the ground that had white sheets and light wood, I wondered how B managed not to redecorate.


	2. Fast Lane

**Heyyy! Sorry I haven't been updating, I've had a lot going on. I've been writing every night but I really hope you like this. And the special "Secret" will come out in the next chapter! Sincerely, Collee :-7  
><strong>

** 2. Fast Lane**

**Bianca's POV  
><strong>_Before…._

I undid the two locks to see the smiling Clare I knew. She admired my room before asking questions.

"Who is your partner on the trip?" She asked. I was enlightened by the question, even though the answer wasn't here.

"Well my boy Drew of course!" I replied growing a smile. She walked through the rooms admiring them.

_Now…_

"I… um…. I thought Alli was on a date with Drew. She said he asked her out." Clare said, turning to me.

"You should leave, Clare." I said.

"No, I mean. It must've been a mishap. She also could've been joking." She said and plastered a smile on her face.

We walked to the couch and called Alli. She leaned over my shoulder to hear until I put it on speaker.

_Hello? _Alli asked from the speaker.

"Hey Alli, its B and Clarebear. Where are you? Cause…. We were planning a movie night!" She lied. She didn't show it but I could tell she was worried.

"Oh, I'm just here with my date." She replied.

"Who is it?"

"It's just a guy, Clare knows, it's um," She paused for a moment, and then began again, "It's just KC." She was lying, I could tell in her voice.

"Alli," I whispered into the phone bitterly, "You're lying. You can't fool us. Who is it?" I asked. Wow, I sounded like a real bitch… good for me!

Clare kept running her hands through her black curls waiting for the answer to fall. Alli finally sighed, "It's Drew, but please don't kill me!" She pleaded.

I threw the phone across the room and it splattered against the wall.

"B," Clare began walking in front of me as I stood up, "You don't have to do this. Be the bigger person!" I stopped to yell at her.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE A BITCH! WHY THE SUDDEN CHANGE OF ATTITUDE? YOU DIED YOUR HAIR BLACK AND DRESS FROM BODY CENTRAL AND HOT TOPIC! WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled.

She sighed and began walking behind me. Luckily I had one of those GPS' on my phone and located Alli.

We ran to the place and inside. I looked outside before getting in the elevator, no one was looking so I pressed the button and rode up.

We stopped the film and turned on the lights. I walked over and hit Drew in the face. "You go find somewhere else to live! Just not with me! I already made a reservation for hell!"

I said before pulling out my gun. But before people could look back Clare turned the lights back off. I already had the aim ready and slowly pulled the trigger.

Clare turned them back on to dim. We saw Drew's body there and ran for bloody hell.

"B, you killed a person. We can't run forever! Someone is going to find out that the movie guy from the stand is knocked out and Drew is dead!" She yelled and ran away.

**Clare's POV**

I ran to the hotel and knocked on the door. He opened it in PJ's with his hair messed up. "Clare, its 11 and just finished watching a chick flick with B. But I fell asleep halfway, so what's up?" He asked.

"How about you watch a horror about Bianca killing Drew?" I yelled. He pulled me in.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"Bianca killed Drew for him cheating on her." He starred in my soul, as if it was a lie detector… I hated it.

"Can I stay here, with you guys? I really don't feel comfortable there because Alli was the one he was cheating on her with.

"Sure. Anything for a friend," He smiled at me. "Bianca, get over here, we have a new guest!" He called. She came with a tooth brush in her mouth and her hair pulled back.

I never realized she was so rich she wore silk lining pajamas! Her eyes smiled when she saw me and she ran back to the bathroom.

She came back out and hugged me, of course I hugged back, it was Fiona! (The girl is a HUUUGE hugger)

"So, you're staying here now?" She asked in that voice, the 'I-seem-like-I'm-asking-but-I-really-really-want-a-poptart voice.

"Yes, so if it's okay, I'm going to get my bags really quick." I said. I went back, they were still packed, and the laundry was back so I shoved the clothes into the bag and stood back in the elevator.

Alli walked in next to me crying, I made myself (well tried) hard to notice. She just stood sobbing; I got out and practically ran to the room.

I didn't want to be anywhere near her, she was keeping secrets from B. The door was open and I walked in.

My bags hit the floor as a signal that I was here now. Fiona came out. "Do you want to sleep in the bedroom? I can take the couch."

"No, no, no! Its fine, I barged in here, and I shouldn't get the benefits." I clarified.

"Alright, well I'm going to bed. If you need anything just call okay." She said before giving me a hug and walking to the bedroom.

I carried my bag to the bathroom and changed into a black t-shirt and shorts.

_In the morning…_

I got up before everyone else. It felt weird to sleep here, because I was just barging in.

I sat on the couch and pretended to sleep so I could see them walk out.

They both walked out at the same time, but I knew Fi, she woke him up. Fi looked perfect as always and… so did Eli.

They came out a minute later having a spoon fight. That's right, a SPOON fight. They always laughed when one turned and the spoons clanked. Fiona reached up and whispered something in his ear and he left her, walking back into the bedroom. She sat on the chair sulking.

I got up and walked to her side. "What did you say?" I asked her. I knew it wasn't my business, but these were my best friends… now.

"I told him I missed it. The cutting. I really miss it; I miss the adrenaline running through my veins."

I looked at her confused; I thought she only had problems drinking. "Did he cut too?" I asked. She nodded.

"Blood brother and sister." She chuckled, holding up her pointer finger. I flinched in disgust.

"You could have HIV."

"I know that, it doesn't mean I care."

"Fi, I'm taking you and him to a doctor, NOW!"

She stood up and began yelling and pointing at me. "You can't just come into our apartment and expect us to do what you want!"

I stood up and got in her face, "It's because I care about the two of you!"

She sat back down and rested her head on the chair, tears beating in her eyes.

"Fiona, please." I began, "Don't cut."

She nodded. I got up and knocked on the bedroom door. It cracked open.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He stood up and quickly covered his wrist. "I'm sorry Clare." He said, turning his head away.

Fiona slid in-between us and tried to change the subject by making us laugh. "Alright guys, I want a simple fight, no hair pulling, clawing, or using weapons. 1, 2, 3, FIGHT!"

I walked out of the room. "Sorry for coming in like this. I'll go back to Alli… or Bianca." I said before leaving.

I walked down the hallway and knocked on Sav's door. "Tell Alli I'm sorry, and that I'm moving out." I said as he opened the door and greeted me. I ran to Bianca's and told her I was sorry and I was out of her life.

_Later that day…_

I put my bags down and pushed a black strand behind my ear. I was surrounded by all these strangers, not one familiar face.

"I'm sorry, Clare." A voice said. I turned around to face Eli. He started again. "I just wanted to show Fiona what it could do. I didn't mean to scare you away.

"I know. But with the killing, and Alli being my roommate-" He cut me off.

"She's not! Fiona and I are."

I got up and walked over and sat next to him. "Y'know, since we got here. My life has been nothing but shit."

He put his arm around me and hugged me. I liked it; Fiona's hugs weren't the same. I moved my arms and wrapped them around him.

It was the first hug I've had in a while that meant something. We left with his arm around me, so where did we stand? The last thing I wanted was to get back together, but, oh God! I was leading him on!

He took me out for ice cream next. I was staring and as it got closer, I smashed the cone in his face but didn't break it. I ran causing him to chase after me and catch me.

He wrapped his arms around my stomach and picked me up. I was laughing when he spun me around.

"Clare?" A voice asked. We stopped playing around and faced her. "Nice day isn't it, Fiona?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I told you a year ago what happened right before we went on this trip! Now I wish you did go on that plane!" She said, dropping her bag.

"Fiona! I know what happened! But I can't get over him! He was the nicest person to me!"  
>"You know what? Forget it."<p>

She said, waving her hand goodbye as she picked up her bag and slid it along her black sleeve.

"Fiona!" I yelled, taking a step after her. "Clare, she's not going anywhere." I turned around and held out my arms in argument.

"She's a Coyne! She could be off to Paris! She's the only friend I have here! I'm sorry I led you on." I mumbled the last part before walking in her direction.

I looked back once more to see him standing in the street, in the exact same spot.

Tears hit my eyes as I saw her white knit cap and her smiling, talking to someone in a car.

I ran next to her side. "Fiona PLEASE forgive me! I'm sorry!" She just ignored me until she reached the light after she finished talking.

"You know what happened!"

"I was going to go, but he stopped me! I love him! It's not something you can just get over Fi!"

**Jake's POV**

I had just broken up with Imogen, the greatest thing in my life. I told her I remember Clare from when we were young, and she took it horribly.

Maybe this was meant to be.


	3. Operator

**Heyy! So this chapter is called "Operator" by The Ready Set. It's my best friend Brianna's favv song and (She has a crush on Jordan)**

**I give you, Don't Go Back chapter 3: Operator**

**3. Operator**

**Clare's POV **

I was pushed by a crying Imogen. "You slut!" She said, and ran past after slapping me. I wondered why that happened.

I pulled out my phone and called Jake. He answered with a cough. "Jake, we need to talk. It's about Imogen, she was crying."  
>"I know, come to the Piyoc's hotel. Room 143."<p>

"Alright, see you then." I put my bag under my arm and placed the phone in my pocket. My thumb started to cramp when I finally got a taxi. He took me and I walked to the bathroom in the lobby.

It was swollen. I covered it up with the makeup I had in my bag. I knew _someone _would notice.

My face felt hot as I walked into the crowded elevator and down the hall. The hollow door was opened only a second after I knocked. "Come in." He welcomed. The place felt… homey.

I sat on the couch as he slid onto the table. "Well, it all started when I told her about us." I had a shock in my body. Jake and I… Cake.

"W-What do you mean?" I stuttered.

"I mean about how we were friends when we were young."

"Oh yeah. So, she took it as dating?"

He nodded.

"So, how do we get her back here? And back to you?" I asked.

He chuckled for a second. "Jealousy is a bitch."

"It's a bitch. But it might work."

He got up with me and walked. While walking he pin pointed Imogen on his phone. Dammit! How could this be so easy? Nothing is this easy!

_Later that night…_

I closed the door behind me with a smile on my face. Only to realize when I turned around Eli was staring at me.

"You know I liked you! And yet go leave after our date and go hang out with-"

I didn't want to get into this argument. My lips crushed against his. "Do you believe I love Jake now?" I asked after we pulled away.

"I could still use a good story." He smirked as we walked over to the couch and sat down. I sat down next to him, shivers hit my body as he wrapped his arm around me, but I tried to make it so he didn't notice.

"Earlier, Imogen dumped Jake because he told her about him and me knowing each other as kids. Then she came over and slapped me so I went to his hotel to talk to him about her." I paused, remembering what he said next.

"We tried to make her jealous." I said, my gaze suddenly remembering our 'date.'

"_Great, she threw her phone in the trash." He exclaimed, looking at the park bin._

"_Well, where do you think she could've gone?" I asked him. He took a long breath before answering me. "KC's." He said._

_KC Guthrie's place? What the hell? Why would she go to KC's place? But luckily enough, we found her._

_The door was open, and we walked right in to see Imogen kissing KC as she straddled him._

"_KC, what happened? Now that Jenna's baby is here she got to boring from caring for it?" I teased._

"_Well that depends, why are you here with him? Eli get to boring?" He asked._

"_No. We broke up…" I said in retaliation, trying to hide our date earlier._

"_So now you're with this player?" He asked._

"_You should be talking." I yelled. I saw the gaze that was coming from Imogen and did the first action that popped into my head._

_I reached up and kissed Jake right on the lips. I felt something, a spark. I quickly pulled away and brushed the curls from my face._

"_If you would've stayed with me longer that's what you would've gotten." I said, before slapping a smirk on my face and walking back to the elevator._

_It was completely empty, I pressed the button and held the 'close door' one. Once it started moving I fell to the floor. What had I done? I loved Eli, but there was something between Jake and me from our childhood._

_But I loved Eli more; our hospital drama didn't matter anymore._

**Eli's POV**

She zoned out for a minute, completely blank. She had a worried look on her face while staring. There was a knock at the door. Suddenly she was back and opened it. "Hello?"

"Ms. Edwards?" A man in a suit asked as he gestured for her to come out. I stood up.  
>"I'm Detective Phelps, we're gonna need you to come with us." She looked at me for a mid-second, then back.<br>"Of course, detective." She said, hesitant. Then walked out. They saw me and asked me to come too.

I knew what this was about and so did she, but since we got here Saint Clare was more rebel than saint. I mean, changing her clothes, dying her hair, saying a killer was her 'best friend', but she didn't have that personality.

We walked down the hall to the vehicle and got in.

The car soon stopped at a police station where we were dragged into interrogation rooms.

"So, what exactly is your name?" Phelps asked me. I hated my full name, but I had to use it.

"Elijah Goldsworthy." He thought for a minute before looking through his cabinets.

"Good. No record kid." He said and grew a smug smile. "So, why were you with Ms. Edwards today?"

"It's a long story," I began. "We go to Degrassi High in Ontario, but as a summer project our principle pulled some strings with the district to let us come here for two weeks. Clare is my… one of my roommates."

He sighed and gave me a look. "You hesitated before saying she was one of your roommates, do you have something you're hiding?"

I sighed. "The rich Fiona Coyne was my best friend, you should have a record on me, and I went to therapy, as did she. We got along because of that. She was my other roommate but her and Clare got into a fight, so she went away for the night."

He strapped something against my wrist. A lie detector, great, he thought I was lying.

"So, do you know anything about the murder of Andrew Torres?" I kept my eyes on the strap.

"Drew was a very good friend of mine. Adam Torres- I'm sorry, Gracie Torres, is my best guy friend, so Drew and I were really close."

"So you were in contact with him most days."  
>"Yes, actually. I didn't know Drew was murdered until a few days ago." The machine started beeping crazed.<p>

"You're lying. You know what happened and you are going to tell me Mr. Goldsworthy!"

"I knew about it two days ago." The machine calmed. "What happened, Elijah?" He asked me.

I was taken back to that night. "Clare arrived at my apartment with bloodshot eyes. She told me she couldn't stay with Alli. Alli had gone on a date with Drew, while Drew was dating Bianca DeSousa.

"She said they went to the theatre where Alli and Drew were at and she saw Bianca pull out a gun and shoot him in the head."

I looked at the monitor, it stayed a bumpy line. "Thank you, Elijah. You may go now."

I got up and was escorted from the room. I saw Clare crying as she was a step in front of me to my left. She had her hands behind her back.

"She's not the killer. She's the killer's friend." I turned around and told him. "But she was involved with the murder. She and the killer were both there."

"Clare wouldn't lie. Not even to me." I muttered.

She looked at me with a bitchy look on her face. And smirked to the cop. "Alright, who's my jail buddy?" She asked.

He led her to the hallway, and the rest I couldn't see. Why was Clare so happy about going to jail? It was usually only one night though, she didn't actually _kill_ Drew.

_**Later that night…**_

The knock on my door woke me. I got up to open it. But it was already opened and her boot was stepping in. "Fiona!" I exclaimed running and hugging her. She hugged me back and this seemed like forever.

"Earlier today you saw me and Clare freak at each other, and I don't want you to be bothered. So, here's the story."

"Should I get comfortable?" I asked her, waving my hand up and stopping her. She nodded and I sat on the couch.

"Before I went to therapy, I told Clare that I really liked you. This was before the dance. She got very mad at me and said to just leave you alone, but when we went to therapy, I felt more comfortable around you."

I choked. "You love me?" I yell. She nodded carefully. "I don't know." I replied.

"What isn't there to know?" She asked.

"I just, I love you, but like a sister." I stated, she nodded. "Its fine, Eli. I get that you love Clare. But just remember, she _left _you, when you were all alone and hurt in that hospital. And she went back to the dance with Alli."

My body trembled with anger. "Fi, you can't try to guilt me like this! That is the past and so is this whole charade between you and Clare! I'm nothing to fight over!"

She cut me off before I could finish. "What are you talking about, Eli? Your personality, your past, your eyes, that evil smirk! Every girl would want you if they dared to talk to you."

I sighed. "But I only want one girl, and she's in prison." I muttered under my breath. Fi walked to the bedroom and later came out in her pajamas.  
>"I'm sorry. I'm bipolar, and this just went to my head. Friends?" She asked, reaching out her hand.<p>

I grabbed it and we did our handshake. She started giggling. We sat down on the couch and watched movies until we went to sleep, or until _she_ went to sleep.

I couldn't… the question just ran through my head as I sat.

**Cliffy! So what do you want to see in the next chapter? Jenna finding out she's famous in LA from her 'Just A Girl' single? More Eclare? Cake? REVIEW! (I'm gonna need about 5 reviews to keep writing so show your friends if you see this and liked this!)**


End file.
